


Five Times Harry Blew Draco's Mind (and one that didn't involve sex)

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had thought his eighth year would be dreadful.  He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Harry Blew Draco's Mind (and one that didn't involve sex)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidheann_writes (eidheann)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/gifts).



1.

Draco had thought his eighth year would be dreadful: all recriminations, ignominy, misery.

That was before Harry Potter decided to wank him off.

It happened after Defense. Their duel had been heated. It had gone too far. They'd had to stay after for detention, left alone to clean the classroom together.

What happened instead was Potter all over him.

Potter shoving him against the nearest still-dirty wall.

Potter's lips against his sweaty neck and his hand shoving down into Draco's trousers.

What happened was the first blissful experience of Draco's life: Potter's warm hand twisting around his cock until Draco came on a choked whine.

Exactly forty-six seconds of bliss.

Then he'd just stared at Potter as he'd dug his own cock out, wanked it quickly, and then gritted his teeth as he came all over the floor.

Draco didn't know how to respond to the entire event. He'd never gotten off with anyone before. He didn't even know if this meant he was still a virgin. Or if Potter was.

He didn't know what to say. So he sneered, "You're cleaning that up, Potter."

Potter only smiled, gave him a friendly shove, and then started in on the mess.

 

2.

 

Three weeks later, after Herbology, Potter _volunteered_ to put away the trowels.

"Malfoy," he called as the others left. "Help me out?"

Since Draco had never dared to expect a repeat of what happened after Defense, he was forced to consider that the Saviour of the World was actually asking for his help in putting away fourteen garden trowels.

He was disabused of this notion when Potter grabbed the front of his robes, pulled him around behind a flowering Asphodel plant, and started kissing him.

Potter's tongue, hot and sweet, licked into Draco's mouth while he fumbled with their trousers, and Draco felt faint with it.

They backed into a workbench, Potter grabbed his arse, and they started to move.

They humped each other, Potter's thick cock against Draco's long one, the smell of fresh soil all around. Potter gasped, his hands tightening on Draco's arse, and he shot between them.

"Fuck, Malfoy," he sighed.

His voice tipped Draco over the edge. Pelvis bucking, trembling hands gripping Potter's hips hard, Draco came, too.

They caught their breath and cleaned themselves up. They put away the stupid trowels.

"See you at dinner?" Potter said.

When Draco nodded, mute, Potter smiled.

 

3.

 

"Bloody fuck," was all Draco could say as Potter sank to his knees in front of him.

It was dark just off the path beside the lake, the sliver of moon barely up.

When Potter opened his mouth around the head of his aching cock and moaned, Draco let his head fall against the tree at his back. His whole body quaked with how _good_ it felt as Potter began bobbing his head.

"Potter…oh fuck…" Draco cried. He wanted to touch him so badly, but he didn't dare.

He just stood there, shaking like a unicorn foal, and let Potter suck him off.

When Draco came, Potter swallowed it, and watching that was better than anything.

Better than catching the Snitch, than acing his NEWTS, than surviving a war.

Potter's mouth was _everything_.

When Potter stood, smiling again, Draco didn't think. He turned them and sank to the ground, fumbling with Potter's belt.

"Draco…" Potter gasped when Draco licked under the fat crown before suckling it into his mouth.

"Draco…" Potter whispered when Draco looked up at him from his knees.

"Draco…" Potter choked as his come dribbled over Draco's lips.

…as his fingers threaded gently into Draco's hair.

 

4.

 

Draco started eating at Potter's table. Once Weasley saw that he wasn't going to throw any words like 'Mudblood' around anymore or hex them while they ate, everything settled into a surprisingly nice groove.

Not that he and Potter were out.

Well, until Nott.

"Say, Draco, why don't you crawl under the table like you know you want to and suck Potter's cock?"

Draco's whole body flashed hot-cold. "What?"

Potter, beside him, tensed.

"I saw you in the woods. I saw you on your knees with Potter's cock--"

Potter stood, whirling on him, the Hall stunned silent.

"And if you'd snuck around a little sooner, you would have seen me on _my_ knees with Draco's long, hard cock in _my_ mouth, you fucking waste of skin. Now, should this come to wands or do you want to admit that you're a homophobic wanker with a tiny prick who's not having it off with anyone?"

Nott blanched, eyes widening with fear.

"I'm a homophobic wanker with a tiny prick who's not having it off with anyone," he squeaked.

"Brilliant." Potter sat again.

He sipped his pumpkin juice, picked up his fork, and then took Draco's hand under the table.

 

5.

 

It was late, and the candles burned a lush golden light over their bodies. The Room of Requirement had provided the privacy, the lighting…

The bed.

Potter kissed his words against Draco's shoulder: "Are you ready?"

Draco nodded into the pillow and spread his legs.

Potter had kissed him forever, undressed him with shocking tenderness, sucked his cock like it might take all night.

He'd told Draco he was beautiful, that he wanted him, that he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

He'd stroked his hands over Draco's body until they were both warm and trembling and couldn't wait.

Then he'd nudged -- "Turn over?" – and Draco had obeyed.

Potter pushed inside him carefully, but still Draco's hands made fists in the soft sheets.

"All right?"

Draco nodded and bore back into him, and Potter slid all the way inside.

This is how it happened:

How Potter became Harry.

How the past was forgiven.

How Draco's heart broke open, and how he knew he'd never be able to shut it again.

Harry's chest against his back.

Harry's whimper behind his ear.

Them making love of their pain.

Draco had thought his eighth year would be dreadful.

He was wrong.

 

~end

 


End file.
